


A Study in the Unexpected

by DrarryTLA



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Forced Heat, Happy Ending overall, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryTLA/pseuds/DrarryTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John H. Watson, army doctor, has been taken. Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, is looking to take down the world's only consulting criminal. When their two worlds collide, neither of them could have predicted what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Sherlock_ the BBC show OR the characters found therein or from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's novels. This is purely a fun idea I had which was inspired by a Merthur story I read, and it's just for fun. This is a non-profit fic. 

ENJOY!!!

NOTE: The section(s) in _italics_ are flashbacks of the past.

# A Study in the Unexpected

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

"Be still, damn you!" snarled a brute of a man as he roughly pressed his grotesque bulk into the much thinner frame of one Captain Dr. John Hamish Watson, who was struggling with what little strength he had left after days of little food, little sunlight, scarce water, and torture. "I can see you've not been broken yet, _omega_ , but not to worry, the Professor has asked specifically for you tonight. He'll fix you soon enough," the man said lowly as he pressed one hugely muscled forearm to the weakened doctor's throat, effectively ending any biting remark he could fire back before the words had a chance to form on his tongue. "I can't wait to see how those defiant eyes will dim when you finally submit." He leaned his poorly-shaven face with menacing brown eyes and jagged, discolored teeth closer to John's until the abused blonde could practically taste the horrid words coming from his alcohol-tainted mouth. "Maybe _I'll_ get the chance to have you," he muttered dangerously aroused against a bruised cheek before delivering a sickening lick from jaw to ear, the arm which had previously been pressed into John's throat, eased it's heavy pressure slightly.

John took in as much air as his restricted lungs could take in beneath the crushing weight of the massive brunette pinning him to the ground. He glared defiant, steel-blue eyes up to his captor and spat directly into his face, successfully fighting off the urge to wretch at the feel of the other man's drying saliva upon his cheek. "I would n... ne-never sub-," he gasped for more air as the arm pressed into his throat even harder than before, "-ver s-submit... t-to the li... likes o' you... _Beta_ ," he growled.

The man above him pulled his head back as if slapped and let out an outraged, animalistic roar as he reared the arm not pressed to the doctor's throat back, ready to deal a heavy blow to John's already bruised cheek. John watched the man's hair-covered knuckles twitch, like the tail of a snake before it strikes, and readied himself for the inevitable pain that would soon assault him. He would not close his eyes in fear, and he would not flinch. He was a doctor- an _army_ doctor, and a damned good one at that. So, no matter what his captor or the so-called 'Professor' thought of him and his status as an omega, he was a soldier. He was a soldier trained to endure torture for hours on end to protect his comrades and country; so, little food and water, punches, kicks, threats: they were child's play. He could handle the pain, and he could do it with a straight face and an unwavering gaze.

However, the sure-to-be-deadly blow never came.

"Tsk. Tsk, Urich" came a voice John had yet to hear in his three weeks of imprisonment; it was slightly higher in pitch than all of the betas who had been handling John. "The good doctor is my guest. I need him in mint condition if he's going to be any value to me."

"Yes, Professor," the brute Urich said as he lowered his arm, harshly getting up and pulling John with him. He grabbed his shaggy blonde hair and yanked it hard as he turned John to face the owner of the previously unknown voice. Standing before them in the empty concrete cell he'd been holed up in was a man of equal height to him, a good five foot eight inches. The 'Professor' looked to be no older than twenty-eight while John was just pushing thirty-three. He had short, cleanly cut brown hair, coldly calculating brown eyes, pale skin hidden beneath an expensive suit tailored to fit impeccably, and the eeriest smirk John had ever seen. The doctor could not fight the cold shiver that shot down his spine at the absolute coldness and cruelty written in every pore of the other's thin body. It was then that John finally caught the new scent that accompanied the Professor.

"A-an omega?" he asked around the large hand that had found its way around his throat.

"You know, Johnny Boy," the Professor said as he moved closer, "I just love surprise twists." The man held out one perfectly manicured, soft-looking hand to John. "Every good story should have at least one. Professor James Moriarty," he said in way of introduction. John stared at the offered hand for a brief moment before glaring darkly at its owner. "You can call me Jim," he said with a sick twinkle in his eyes as he lowered his hand. "I'd be willing to bet a mountain of gold that you were more than likely expecting the great 'Professor' to be an alpha, or at least a beta." He let out a dark chuckle, spinning in a slow circle with his arms raised out parallel to the ground. "But alas, I'm just a lowly omega, like you."

"W-why...?" John started to ask until the hand tightened its hold on his throat and cut him off.

"Why have I taken you?" Moriarty finished with a raised eyebrow, his smirk dark and ominous. "I thought it might be quite obvious, dear doctor." He stepped even closer and ran a cold finger across the bruise on John's cheek, over his split lip, and then down to the few bruises adorning John's uncovered chest. (The only article of clothing he'd been allowed to keep upon his arrest was a pair of thin black sweat pants- which were now no more than a pair of severely tattered and torn faded black shorts.) "You may have noticed that you're only ever attended by my betas, and surely your army-trained senses have picked up on multiple scents coming through here every day- all beta and omega." The doctor hadn't even noticed the lack of domineering alpha presences because he'd been so focused on trying to come up with a way out. "I can't have those alpha brutes manhandling my merchandise, and in further regards to your previous question, I did not take you- you were given to me; and at a very good price I might add." He slapped the blonde's face gently once on each cheek, "And now, of course, I will be selling you to the highest bidder."

Moriarty turned around to face the only door leading out of the barren cell, before turning sharply on his heel. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the doctor. "But wait! How could I have forgotten?" he asked. "You've got to be broken first. I can't- in good conscience- sell an omega who is as wildly defiant as you are, and your next heat isn't for another three weeks. However, I simply do not have the time or the patience to wait that long." He turned to Urich. "I'm bored anyway. Urich, escort our dear doctor to my lab."

"Yes, Professor," Urich said with a nod. He roughly pulled John along with him as he brushed past the shorter brunette.

"And kindly assist the doctor in getting ready for examination!" Moriarty called with a low chuckle and dark smirk.

"Yes, Professor," Urich breathed huskily against the shell of John's ear. The blonde kept his jaw set firmly, ignoring the heavy feeling of dread settling into his otherwise empty stomach. He raised his chin and kept his head up even as he felt the entire world crashing down around him. After three weeks of capture and torture, he was to be sold to the highest bidder?! He had certainly heard of the illegal market that specialized in the buying and selling of unclaimed omegas and betas, but never in his entire thirty-three years of life had he ever fathomed being sold in the Ring.

What had he done to deserve such a fate?

**DrarryTLA**

"Mycroft, what in the hell are you doing here?" Sherlock Holmes barked as he entered his flat and took off his heavy black coat, unwrapping the scarf from his pale neck. 

"Honestly, Sherlock," Mycroft Holmes frowned as he tapped his black umbrella indignantly against the slightly cluttered floor, the only sign he would give to show his younger brother just how perturbed he was at being treated so rudely. "If you don't want visitors to show up unannounced, use the mobile phone I got for you and communicate with the outside world for a change."

"I told you, Mycroft," the tall, younger Holmes brother spat, "that the damned thing is a hindrance to me." He spared a scathing look at his older brother, noting the slightly creased sleeves of his suit jacket: he had obviously been in a situation that required the removal of the extra layer of clothing multiple times- he'd been away from home and a fresh suit for at least seventy-two hours if the faint scent of a familiar roast was anything to judge by. Mycroft never ate roast unless it was a Wednesday- and it was Saturday. The next thing Sherlock noticed was the slight discoloration around his brother's dark eyes- the elder Holmes was obviously getting even less sleep than he usually did, which was already very little, so the problem keeping his brother away from home was obviously much more dire than the other Holmes was willing to let on. After all, it was a dire matter indeed that could cause such unease in Mycroft, or as he was more commonly known as: the British Government. In conclusion, Mycroft was not merely paying his little brother a friendly visit to catch up since their last encounter. If Mycroft _did_ have the time to spare he would not have been wasting it on Sherlock. "What's the case, and why must I be involved?" Sherlock finally asked, locking eyes with his brother. He did not fail to catch the relief that lit up his brother's eyes at the question.

"I've already made you a copy of the entire report," Mycroft said as he finally stood from the couch, pulling a very thick black folder from seemingly no where. "I'll send a car for you within the hour to escort you to each of the scenes- nothing's been moved or altered since the photographs in that file were taken, I assure you." Mycroft headed to the door without another word. "And do bring the hindrance I got you along so as to make everyone's life easier."

Sherlock, who had already situated himself at the kitchen table just beyond the couch that was covered and surrounded by his various experiments and books, merely grunted in response as his grey eyes began scanning over each page at incredible speed. "I've nothing better to do anyway," he said off-handedly, not even noticing that his brother was already gone.

In fact, he was so caught up in his reading that he failed to notice the hour his brother had given him to read was already over. The sound of someone knocking on the door was what finally pulled his focus from the file- which he had read through four times already, hundreds of possible scenarios coming to mind. When his escort knocked again Sherlock slammed the file shut and huffed in annoyance. "I'm coming!"

Sherlock stood from the table and grabbed his coat and scarf from where he'd discarded them earlier and opened the door before the man on the other side could knock for a third time. With one look- noticing the thin layer of cooling sweat upon the man's brow, a faint red smear on the side of his neck where his pulse was notably faster than it should have been, and the poor state of his belt, which was fastened into the notch next to the one he usually used. Sherlock scoffed as he brushed past the man. "Does Mycroft know you like to meet your girlfriend on the job?" The neat state of his tie, though obviously tied by someone else's hands, suggested that it had been well taken care of, most likely a gift of some sort- suggesting that the man's encounter had not been some lude, one-time affair.

"Boyfriend, sir," the man corrected with a fond smile on his face. Sherlock frowned slightly at the obvious affection. He sniffed the air a bit more closely, taking in the overbearing scent of spent arousal on the Alpha before him and then the faint scent of vanilla and oranges which did little to cover the underlying scent of an omega, who- Sherlock deduced- was recovering from his most recent heat.

"A male omega with a fondness for wearing 715 Ruby red lipstick," Sherlock scoffed. "There's always something."

The guard just chuckled and followed Sherlock to the black SUV waiting idly for their arrival.

**DrarryTLA**

_"John!" screamed a thankfully familiar voice as John was doubled over in pain, knees screaming for relief as sand and rock dug into them through the torn fabric of his fatigues. A searing burn and the sickening feeling of blood running down his back were the only things keeping John from falling into unconsciousness. It hurt so bad and giving in to the darkness would probably offer him some relief, but he was a doctor and knew the dangers of succumbing to such distress. He'd suffered a blow to the head before the bullet tore into his shoulder, and he was having trouble focusing on the blurry figure approaching him. The faint scent of the other man barely breached his nose over the smell of his own blood and burning flesh, but it was a smell he knew and trusted even though his injured body was telling him to get up and run before the man could become a new threat._

_"Mike?" he asked as he tried to lift his head. A loud explosion covered the approaching man's words and the ground shook beneath them. John nearly tumbled over from the force, but a pair of strong arms quickly steadied him just before John heard a sharp intake of breath._

_"John, you're an omega!?" Mike growled in disbelief as the unmistakable scent of an injured omega filled his nostrils so strongly that the air was roughly pushed out of his lungs._

_The bloodied doctor chuckled pathetically as he allowed the Beta to help him stand. "I'm still a soldier, Mike."_

_"I know that!" Mike snapped as he took the majority of John's weight as they started walking away from the pile of debris that had once been the medical tent where John was stationed. The attack had been so sudden. But despite the explosions and gunfire and both enemies' and comrades' bodies piling up around them, Mike knew that he needed to get John away- far away- before any of the other Betas or Alphas from their unit realized the truth about their beloved doctor- who they had all believed to be a Beta since they were all required to wear scent neutralizers and suppressants since enrolling. While Mike had been fooled just like the rest of them, he was not angry at John for hiding his true gender, but he could not account for the rest of their unit. John- the insufferable, lying, idiotic omega that he is- was worth more than the entire unit combined times twenty. He was the best soldier, the best doctor, and the best... friend, Mike had ever known, or ever would know. Oddly, now that he thought about it, the fact that John was an omega probably should have surprised him more than it did._

_"John, what have you done?" Mike said with a shake of his head. Omegas weren't allowed to serve in the army, and the much taller man was shocked that the blonde doctor against his side had even gotten past training! He felt the blonde stiffen next to him. "I'm not going to turn you in!" he immediately promised. "You're a better soldier and doctor than those knot-heads back there." He pulled John along faster, already hearing the sounds of approaching feet and shouts- something about an omega reaching his ears. "Bugger," he mumbles as he eyes the debris they pass in the hopes of finding any usable supplies. "You're scent's coming on too strong."_

_"The gunshot wound," John spits as even more pain shoots through him at being jostled when Mike suddenly bends down to pick up some uncharred gauze._

_"We need to cover that wound before-"_

_"Captain John Watson... How could I have guessed that the Omega I was sent to collect would be you? What a honor!" calls out a thick, husky voice that neither man had heard in months- not since the owner had been dishonorably discharged for unjustified killing, insubordination, and inner unit assault._

_"Moran!" Mike growls as he roughly places John behind him. John, while he appreciates the gesture, knows that Mike is a strong beta and an even stronger medical expert, but he still had no chance at surviving a one-on-one with the crazed alpha before them..._

With a start, John opens his eyes and immediately tries to sit up; however, thick leather restraints hold him in place. He resists his first instinct to struggle- the haunting dream he'd had was making that extremely difficult. He knew that his attempts to break free would just deplete what little strength he'd managed to gather from resting. It took a few more minutes for him to be able to focus on his surroundings. He was still in the lab, a stark white room lined with shelves full to overflowing of medical journals, encyclopedias covering different plant and animal life, jars of petrified specimens from small animals to human body parts, and dusty, discarded medical tools and microscopes. To John's left he noted the large examination table that matched his own except for the fact that it had no occupant and the stiff, white sheets were left folded atop the loosely fastened leather straps thrown over the cool metal top.

John grimaced as his shoulder twinged when he craned his neck to look behind him, seeing the door he vaguely remembered being dragged through earlier- whether it had been hours, minutes, or days before, John wasn't sure. He supposed he had had blood taken some time while he was asleep if the dull throb in the crook of his left arm was anything to judge by, and he could vaguely feel the pull of a band-aid as he flexed said arm. But before he could assess himself further, the door behind him opened.

"Good morning, pet," sang Moriarty as he shut the door behind him. He bounced over to the side of John's bed in a much too big lab coat covering the same suit he'd been wearing before John had been brought down here. Obviously, he hadn't been in the lab for more than a few hours. "You've been sleeping for about three hours, doctor." He raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips in mock disappointment, "I was a little put out that you'd fallen asleep so quickly." He rubbed John's roughly shaven head, the dark blonde hair had regrown at odd, uneven angles. "But, I suppose you'll be needing all the rest you can get before tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" John asked through his dry throat as he turned his head away from the sickening feel of the other omega's hands touching him.

"While you were napping, I took some blood to play around with and finished up my special serum," Moriarty said as he patted John's cheek roughly before pacing at the foot of the bed with his hands behind his back, looking every bit like a petulant child who had been told to quit playing with his father's work supplies. "It was quite dull, actually. I had so hoped for a challenge from the omega who could get past the British Government. The most successful infiltration of an omega into the army in decades." He turned cold eyes to John with a disapproving sneer. "But, I was mistaken. The same biology that makes up the sniveling, needy omega two rooms over is exactly the same as yours. I thought you'd at least be made of finer stuff, but you're just as boring as every other omega I've worked on." He pulls a vial of bright purple liquid from the front pocket of his lab coat, which John finally notices has a name on it: Dr. Mike Stamford.

"Finally caught that, did you?" Moriarty laughs as he runs the end of the vial over the name like a pointer. "Not to worry, that Beta is still alive and well. His hospital just happened to be the one we gathered a few supplies from, but I thought it amusing to have since you two know each other. This though," he begins as he walks around to the head of the bed and dangles the vial in front of John's eyes, "is what you should really be worried about." John resisted the urge to bite as pale fingers traced over his cheek and then lips. "But since I know how much fun surprises can be, I've decided to just leave you in suspense until tomorrow."

"You're planning to put me into some chemically induced heat and sell me off in the Ring!" John growled. "What's the surprise?" He couldn't help but begin struggling against the restraints. He wanted to rip that smug smile off the other omega's face with his bare hands.

"You've never been to the Ring, silly doctor," Moriarty smiled. He carefully placed the purple vial back into his pocket. "You'd be _surprised_ at exactly what else I'm going to do to you," he purred against the shell of John's ear.

John felt a sickening chill run down his spine at the ominous words. The dread didn't settle when Moriarty left, the echo of his laugh being the last thing John heard when he was pulled back into unconsciousness.

**DrarryTLA**

"Mycroft! You're not seriously letting this happen!?" Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade exclaimed in disbelief as his tired brown eyes shot frantically from one Holmes brother to the other and back again.

"It is a well thought out plan, and Sherlock has my complete confidence, Gregory," Mycroft says as he taps his umbrella impatiently on the floor. "Neither you nor I can infiltrate the Ring and have even a quarter of the chance of success that Sherlock will have by going in undercover."

"He's your kid brother, Myc!" Greg exclaims, making the two Holmes brothers flinch. "This is the Ring- the bloody fucking Ring! And your master plan is to send him in unguarded, unarmed, alone, and... and tonight?!" Greg pulls at his salt-and-pepper hair and feels the slight tremble in his hands as he grips his scalp, feeling the light throb of what promises to be one hell of a headache just below his fingertips. Then, just as suddenly as his outburst had come on, he deflated in defeat under the intense gazes of the two Alphas before him. "Just," he started with an exasperated sigh as he opened the car door to make his grand exit, "make sure he gets out okay." And then the next words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them, "I'm sorry your uncle and father are psychopaths..."

"I'm a high-functioning sociopa-" the brothers said in unison before silence fell suddenly in the car. Greg could only hear the thundering of his own heartbeat in his ears as the hand he hadn't consciously placed over his still-flat stomach clenched into a fist, his eyes widening at the bomb he had unintentionally just dropped. He turned back to face the two Alphas, and any hope he had that his slip had gone unnoticed shattered into a million tiny pieces at the looks both Sherlock and Mycroft were giving him.

Of course they'd heard him. They were Holmeses. Greg closed the door from where he'd been trying to leave and calmly settled back into his seat across from the two brothers.

"Father?"

"Uncle?"

Greg tried not to feel self-conscious at the intense, all-seeing stares he was receiving from Mycroft and Sherlock. He was used to their deductions, their blatant disregard for his privacy both at home and at work, and he'd never expected to keep this a secret for long, but he felt fear grip his heart in an icy grasp as he placed his hands protectively over his abdomen. "I'm... sorry for just blurting that out," he mumbled avoiding eye contact with either brother. "I've taken to talking to the- um... to myself when I'm stressed."

"Gregory?" Mycroft asked softly as the prematurely grey-haired Detective Inspector felt a cool hand grab his chin and tilt his face upwards to look into concerned blue-grey eyes.

Greg could see the unasked 'What's wrong?' in those warm eyes. He took a deep breath. "I just... hadn't planned on saying anything for a few more weeks... just... in case something happened." He vaguely caught the sight of Sherlock stepping out of the SUV from his peripherals, no doubt he wanted to give them a few minutes alone. "We've been trying for _so long_ , and it's so early that I was afraid to tell you right away in case something went wrong. Neither of us are as young as we used to be and both of our jobs are full of stress and dangerous unknowns and-" Greg knew he was beginning to sound slightly panicked as he finally voiced the list of things that could negatively affect the miracle he had growing inside of him, a list he had made two weeks earlier when he'd gotten the good news. "I couldn't tell you before because I couldn't bear the thought of giving you hope with the possibility of having it taken from you," he finished lamely, his chin still being held by Mycroft or he would have let it flop down in guilt. There were still three more weeks left before the doctor said they'd be in the clear, an extra week added to the usual four that held the most risk for a pregnant Omega to miscarry because Greg was already thirty-six and it was his first pregnancy.

"Gregory," Mycroft said softly, his lips barely turning up into a smile to match the excited brightness in his eyes, "Even from my minor position in the British Government, I can assure you that everything is going to be fine." The elder Holmes leaned forward, briefly pressing his lips to the Omega's forehead, then nose, and then lips; it was a small gesture that Mycroft had favored ever since he and Greg had fully bonded ten years earlier. It did wonders to calm Greg's presently frazzled nerves and he chuckled softly at the notion that Mycroft only occupied a 'minor role' in the British Government. Mycroft was the bloody British Government.

Mycroft visibly relaxed at the sound of Greg's light laughter. He released the D.I.'s chin and smiled, one of those rare smiles he only allowed Greg to see, especially in public. "This whole business with Sherlock will be over soon, and we'll talk more at home. I shouldn't be back too late. You can rest until I return."

Greg gave the Alpha a pointed glare. "If you think I'm going home to sit around and do nothing, then you're daft." He nodded his head towards the window where they could make out the faint outline of Sherlock through the heavily tinted glass. "He's going to need all the help he can get if he's going to infiltrate the Ring and have any chance of success- I don't care how brilliant he is. One slip of the tongue or in his behavior, and it's over."

"I know that," Mycroft said going back to his usual business tone and stature. "Sherlock knows the risks, and his skill with disguises is quite uncanny," he offered in an attempt to soothe his mate's unease, but then sighs when he notices the stubborn tic in Greg's jaw and the slightly darker shade of brown his eyes had become. "But if you insist on being involved, you can equip Sherlock with whatever gadgets or weapons you deem necessary for his assured success."

"Good," Greg said with a smile. He patted Mycroft's knee before leaning over to knock on the window as a sign for Sherlock to come back in. "I'll head up undercover surveillance and protection. Anderson's got a few new wires he's been dying to try out for an undercover and Donovan recently acquired a few street-level handguns from her last drugs bust that Sherlock can use..."

**DrarryTLA**

"You clean up rather nicely," breathes the disgusting guard who had been handling him all day. John feels repulsed at the feel of the wet breath against his neck, wishing that he hadn't been bathed yet. And no matter how humiliating it had been to be bathed by some strange, Beta woman, John absolutely hated the feel of the guard's breath, voice, presence, and scent being anywhere near him or on his skin, especially after every speck of dirt, dried blood, and assaulting scents he'd been stained with had been scrubbed off not twenty minutes before. 

In fact, John had been scrubbed, poked, prodded, healed, shaved, clothed, and fed in the hours since Moriarty had left him in the lab the day before. Urich, the disgusting Beta before him had come into the barren room he'd been moved to with a small black duffle bag and a matching black garment bag. He threw them onto a small table next to door before he came over to John with a single key dangling around his wrist. It fit the locks on the restraints that kept John securely trapped on top of the simple mattress and sheet that made up the bed, four metal rods placed at the corners to serve as bedposts.

"We're not freeing your hands just yet, doctor," Urich said pulling his face away from John's neck, his rough hands trailing slowly down his chest and then legs before settling on the restraints at his ankles. "First, we've got to get you out of these restraints and situated in a more appropriate position."

"Position for what?" John growled, kicking out as soon as his first leg was free.

"Uh, uh, uh," Urich tsked as he grabbed John's leg firmly. "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" He pulled a long sash from the black duffle bag and tied one end to the leg he still held firmly in his grasp. Then, he repeated the process with the other leg and proceeded to tie each of the sashes to a post at the foot of the bed, leaving John completely spread open. The white towel that had been wrapped around his waist loosened and began to fall open as a rough pillow was placed under his hips. "This needs to go," Urich breathed out huskily as he reached up to pull the towel away. John immediately bristled and tried to struggle against his restraints. 

Urich merely laughed at John's attempts and dropped the towel onto the floor. "The Alpha who claims you will be a lucky bastard indeed," he said leaning down to nip at John's hip. "But first, I've got to prepare you." He reached back into the black duffle bag. John felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight of the item Urich pulled out; it was a rather large, bright purple plug. Urich laughed darkly as he held the plug in his hand. "You know what this is? Where it goes?" he asked, the tone of his voice making John feel sick. 

"Keep that away from me," John growled in response, struggling once again to break free.

"The Professor has very unique ways of getting things done," Urich said as he adjusted himself between John's legs. "Now, don't struggle, and I'll try to be gentle..."

**DrarryTLA**

_"Sherlock, do you see them yet?"_

Said Alpha rolled his eyes at the sound of Lestrade's voice coming in through the earpiece the D.I. had insisted he put in. "Honestly, how am I to apprehend any suspects with you lot chattering away in my ear?" Sherlock mumbled under his breath. He adjusted his black silk tie and straightened out his lapels. In his own, highly educated opinion, he felt that he fit in perfectly amongst the other Alphas scattered around the lobby of the very elegant hotel. There were aristocrats, old money, new money, a few politicians and magistrates, and even a few elite gang leaders who were always one step above New Scotland Yard because they had no tangible ties to whatever crimes their men committed; it was one of these elite crime syndicates that Lestrade and Mycroft had sent him in after. "I don't see him yet," Sherlock said lowly as his eyes locked onto the bar just across the lobby.

Swiftly and confidently, Sherlock strode across the lobby. The other patrons were all having a drink while they waited so he would too. "Two clovers," he demanded in a bored tone. He'd never been a fan of absinthe, but it seemed to be the drink of choice of his latest target. The bartender- Beta, bonded happily for three-no- four years- gave Sherlock a speculative once over. Seemingly appeased, he obediently prepared Sherlock's drink; however, when he reached towards the ice tray, Sherlock held up a hand. "No ice." The bartender's eyebrows slightly rose in shock before he obliged and handed Sherlock the half-full glass of un-iced absinthe. Sherlock took the drink and gave it an experimental sniff before raising it to his lips. He tossed back the glass's contents and set the empty cup down with a nod of approval, which would be the only gratitude he would show the Beta bartender, as per Alpha custom.

Sherlock took a step back from the bar, preparing to explore the rest of the lobby and gather as much information as he could while he wasted time waiting, but instead he felt a shorter figure crash into his back. He turned around as a tray crashed to the floor with the... Omega, on the verge of heat, doctor, but not just any doctor... "Afghanistan or Iraq?" he questioned as he bent down to help the shaking omega gather the dropped tray and glasses.

However, at his whispered question, Sherlock was rewarded with a pair of strikingly curious blue-grey eyes. "H-h...?" the stuttering blonde tried to ask before he suddenly closed his eyes tightly and swayed where he was kneeling down. The spell, no doubt a small bought of cramps from his imposing heat, lasted a brief second and he reopened his eyes. "How d-did you know?" he asked. He stood on slightly trembling legs and Sherlock studied him again.

"While faded, your tan lines are obviously not from London, the way you're favoring your left shoulder suggests that you've been wounded- probably a bullet wound, and you've got no problem making eye contact with an unbonded Alpha even though you've got a heat coming on- which means you've been lucky in gaining some position of rank, probably colonel or major- you're not particularly accustomed to being submissive despite your status as an Omega." His cool eyes scanned the doctor's face, then traveled down to his slightly trembling hands. "And given that you're getting on well with trembling hands, I'll bet you're used to carrying out tedious tasks with them, suggesting you're also a doctor. Am I wrong?" he asked even though he knew he wasn't.

The blonde army doctor before him merely stared at him with wide blue eyes as he stood. He set the tray onto the bar as if on autopilot, his lips slightly parted in concentration. After a few seconds, his eyes brightened and he laughed, an oddly pleasant sound. "Wow... That was-" he shook his head, and Sherlock narrowed his eyes, waiting for the doctor's inevitable disdain and annoyance to take form in insults and scathing remarks at being read so clearly. It was the same with everyone; no one appreciated the art of deduction. "That was absolutely-"

"Dreadful? Insensitive?" Sherlock supplied.

"-Amazing!" the doctor said smiling. "Bloody brilliant!" Before he could go on, he closed his eyes again, placing a hand over his abdomen with a slight grimace. "Though, there was one thing you got wrong," he said after he reopened his eyes.

"Oh really?" Sherlock asked skeptically.

"It was Captain," the blonde said.

Sherlock smiled down at the shorter man despite his deduction having been slightly off. An Omega Captain? Interesting. Very interesting. "There's always something," he said, oddly pleased when the blonde chuckled. 

"I'm J-"

But before the blonde could finish giving his name, his back straightened suddenly, one eye closing in an effort to control the sensation of being shocked. Sherlock noticed then that the blonde soldier was wearing a collar- obviously with some sort of shocking mechanism. How had he missed it before?

 _"You know the rules, Johnny Boy,"_ Urich said through the earpiece John had in his left ear.

John glared angrily at the ground for a minute before he looked back up at the tall Alpha, "I'm Number 13."

John felt another uncomfortable shock emanating from his neck and at the same time another cramp struck his lower abdomen. _"What else?"_ Urich asked darkly. John exhaled slowly through the painful sensations wracking his body and then added, "If... If you liked what you've seen-"

 _"Keep going,"_ Urich said with a chuckle, as if listening to John humiliate himself was like his favorite show on the telly.

"Then imagine what else... I can do for you if you p-purchase me in the auction," he finished lowly. He could not meet the tall Alpha's eyes. _"Get going,"_ Urich ordered, _"There are plenty more patrons for you to mingle with before the night is over."_

"It was a pleasure," John said through gritted teeth as he turned abruptly and walked off.

Sherlock watched the blonde walk off, his brilliant mind unable to comprehend the interaction that had just taken place and failing to recognize the heavy feeling settling low in his stomach. Anger, perhaps rage. But for what? The blonde, while interesting, was only an Omega.

But he wasn't just any Omega, was he? There was much more to that blonde soldier than what meets the eye. Sherlock's interest was definitely piqued... 

_"Sherlock, what are you doing?"_ Greg asked through his earpiece. 

"Thinking," Sherlock responded. "Tell my brother that I'll pay him back."

 _"Pay him back?"_ Greg asked. _"Sherlock, you're not making any sense! Pay him back for what?"_

"I'm going to purchase an Omega."


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content in this chapter! Please excuse the auction scene; it was hard to write for me so I apologize for its mediocrity.

# A Study in the Unexpected

**Chapter 2: Home**

"Sherlock, you bloody-"

"Oh, do shut up," Sherlock huffed as he pulled the earpiece from his ear. The constant nagging was hindering his ability to think properly as his calculating eyes scanned the room again. He saw neither his target nor the Omega he'd just met. It had not taken long for the blonde Omega to disappear into the crowd of Alphas, and Sherlock also took in the sight of four more Omegas dressed exactly the same as the doctor had been. It appeared that the Omegas up for auction were brought out to entice the interested buyers into purchasing them, each one with a shock collar and trembling hands. Sherlock also took in the sight of at least ten armed Betas along the walls of the room, no doubt on duty to protect the merchandise should an interested Alpha decide that patience was not as virtuous as immediate gratification.

Sherlock calmly made his way around the room, taking in as much from the other Alphas as he could, filing the information away in his mind palace for later when Mycroft was ready to start collecting the buyers. Tonight, the purpose of his being undercover was to apprehend one sole target, whom had yet to surface in the crowd. Gathering intel on the other Alphas would be Sherlock's own personal gift to his brother to apologize for the purchase he planned on making later. Mycroft would appreciate the new wing of his mind palace after his frustration wore down, like it always did in regards to Sherlock. 

While Sherlock was mentally walking through the blueprint of the building, a movement off to the side of the room caught his eye. The Beta guards began filing towards a large set of doors in the back of the room, the Omegas- whom had been switched out every fifteen minutes- obediently followed suit. The Betas opened the doors to allowed the Omegas through before disappearing with them. 

Sherlock put the earpiece back in his ear as the other Alphas about the room began to move towards the large elaborate set of double doors. Sherlock followed, maintaining his uninterested Alpha demeanor as he walked. "We're moving in," he whispered softly so Lestrade would be able to hear it. He kept his eyes ahead, not saying anything else among the quiet group of Alphas as they grew more condensed in their approach. 

After a few moments, he had made it through the double doors Sherlock could see ten different rooms that spread the length of the curving, dark hallway- Sherlock deduced that there were at least ten more rooms which completed the circular hall. The only sources of light were covered lights next to each door, casting a dim glow in the corridor. One by one the Alphas were escorted to individually numbered rooms by a Beta guard, Sherlock being shown into room eleven. The guard closed the door behind him as he left Sherlock to his own devices.

The room was as dimly lit as the hall and just as narrow it seemed- the only pieces of furniture being a solitary leather chair which was turned away from the door in favor of facing a thick, unopened burgundy curtain which spread from floor to ceiling, wall to wall and a small end table with a black box adorned only by a silver button. Satisfied that there was no information to be gathered from the bare room, Sherlock approached the chair. He sat down, hands steepled beneath his chin as he waited for the curtain to open.

After only fifteen seconds, the curtain slid open to reveal a large window that covered the length of the wall. It was at least five inches thick- bulletproof. Despite the other side of the window being completely void of light, Sherlock could tell it was no ordinary window. He was on the other side of a two-way mirror, obviously on the side which would conceal his identity from the other bidders and the Omegas being auctioned.

The crackle of an intercom alerted Sherlock that the auction was about to start. Simultaneously, a bright light began to shine from the other side of the window. Sherlock sat forward in his seat as a dark figure stepped out into the spotlight before him. "Welcome, esteemed guests," the figure said in greeting, his back was to Sherlock's window, but as he continued, the platform beneath him began to rotate. "Tonight, you are in for several delectable treats who have been hand-selected for interests such as yours." Sherlock could not pick out any useful clues from the man's tuxedo, only that it was well tailored and had no visible markings to identify the maker. 

As the platform rotated, Sherlock was able to see that the man had finely shaven dark red stubble which matched his shortly buzzed hair. He carried himself like a soldier- legs slightly apart, back straight, head high, voice steady- and the slight lilt to his voice suggested that he was an original native from southern Scotland. "Moran," Sherlock whispered almost inaudibly.

_"He's there?"_ Lestrade asked. _"You have visual on the target?"_

"He's not just an interested Alpha," Sherlock supplied. "He's doing the auction. Mycroft's intel was wrong."

_"Disengage the mission_ ," Mycroft's voice came in through the earpiece. " _We can't get Moran without setting off the Professor, not now. Sherlock, leaving now will just blow your cover, and you don't have enough firepower to get out of there if their alarms go off. Stay put until the auction is over. Remember which bidders win each Omega and we can use the information you gathered earlier to retrieve the Omegas who get purchased._ " 

"I'm not incompetent," Sherlock said lowly as he watched Moran continue talking as he kept slowly rotating. He heard Moran mention the number one just before the spotlight turned off, leaving the other side of the glass dark once again. "Alright, it's starting," he said as he pulled the earpiece back off. There was nothing else Lestrade and Mycroft could tell him now.

After a moment of darkness, the spotlight turned back on, Moran replaced by a naked Omega dangling from the dark ceiling, his hands bound by black satin ties. The man had a matching black satin sash tied around his mouth, his head hanging low in submission, body covered in sweat from his forced heat. The young blonde appeared to be too far gone to fight back or realize what was happening as a Beta dressed in all black came out to none-too-gently rotate the Omega so the Alphas could see his full profile as Moran's voice came back through the intercom. "We'll begin the bidding at ten thousand."

Immediately, Sherlock watched as solitary light bulbs began to flash in the room before him. The other Alphas appeared very interested in the blonde Omega. Sherlock looked over to the silver button next to him. He lightly pressed the button to feign interest as the price of the Omega went higher and higher before finally ending on two million, the lucky Alpha being number three...

Sherlock filed the information away as the auction continued, randomly hitting his button so as not to draw attention to his disinterest as he waited for the blonde Omega doctor to appear on the other side of the glass...

**DrarryTLA**

John grit his teeth in discomfort as another cramp settled low in his abdomen. After his turn with the Alphas in the lobby had ended, he had been taken back to the room where he was dressed. Urich was back to removed the fancy clothes he'd been dressed in after securing the restraints holding him spread eagle once again. The disgusting Beta had taken great pleasure in watching John squirm around the vibrant purple plug still inside him. "Don't wiggle so much, Johnny," Urich had cooed as he switched John's clothes for thin robe which he left open. "Don't forget that I've still got the switch for that little collar around that delicious throat." His grimy hand reached forward to rub John's neck.

"Don't touch me!" John had growled as he tried to bite the offending hand. His fight or flight response was on hyper-drive due to his rapidly approaching heat. He hated feeling so vulnerable around such a monster. It had taken all of his willpower not to struggle in his restraints. He knew what an increased amount adrenaline would do to him in this state, and he was in no position to betray his own body by helping his heat come on any faster than it already was by letting the situation get the better of him. His situation seemed less grim when Urich had been called back out of the room by another Beta guard.

John lay in silence as the muscle spasms in his abdomen grew closer together, an unwelcome moisture beginning to pool beneath arse as he fought the urge to press his bottom against the bed and create friction with the plug. He began to feel the edges of his vision begin to blur as he continued to fight his body's instincts to find the first knot that would have him and not let go. He let out a frustrated growl, closing his eyes tight. "Snap out of it!" he encouraged himself, taking solace in the fact that he would be the last Omega sold. He needed to keep his wits about him if he wanted to even entertain the notion of fighting the Alpha who tried to take him home...

As John tried to formulate a course of action, Urich returned. The Beta leered at John and inhaled deeply as he approached the bed. "You're ripe and ready to be picked, ain't you, Doc?"

John glared, bearing his teeth in a growl as Urich untied his restraints. "Fuck you," he said scathingly.

"I think you'll find that the only one getting fucked will be you," Urich said with a dark chuckle. "You'll be begging for it by the time your heat fully hits, and lucky for you, this group of Alphas has been quite _generous_." John bit his tongue to stifle his whimper as Urich roughly picked him up from the bed and slung him over his shoulder, jostling the plug as he did so. John would not give Urich the satisfaction of seeing his defenses momentarily compromised.

As Urich carried him, John tried to mentally map out the route they had taken in case he found an opportunity to escape, but the task was much easier said than done since the haze of heat was steadily growing thicker. John closed his eyes and focused on breathing deeply, an old technique he saw his sister use when she was on her worst binge to clear her mind. He heard the sound of Moran speaking into what he assumed was a microphone of some sort, repeating numbers that only seemed to grow as the seconds passed. The Omega before John must not be sold yet. He opened his eyes to try and catch a glimpse of his surroundings, only able to pick out that he was in a room with little to no furniture, the black boots of Beta guards visible from each side of the room- there was no sign of Moran or Moriarty, but John supposed they were in a separate room. 

"And the bidding is closed," Moran's voice rang out through the room, and John felt his heart nearly drop out of his chest as Moran announced that the last Omega of the evening was up next.

"Come along, doc," Urich chuckled as he pulled John back down from his shoulder, "We've got to get you set up." John groaned as he was dropped unceremoniously on top of a lush rolling cot, his hands extended above his hand before they were tied down by two more Betas as Urich instructed another pair to hold his legs.

John bit his lip- nearly drawing blood- as he fought through another set of muscle spasms. He began to struggle in terror as Urich disappeared and reemerged almost instantly with what appeared to be a set of detachable stirrups...

**DrarryTLA**

Sherlock watched as the light on the other side of the glass went out after Omega twelve had finally been claimed by room number 3. "Our final Omega of the evening is a real treat indeed," Moran said over the loud speaker. "Number thirteen has not known the company of an Alpha for a long while, and he is as... energetic as they come- the perfect companion." Sherlock sat forward in his seat, waiting expectantly for the lights to come up and reveal the blonde army doctor hanging from the same black silk ties as the other Omegas had.

However, when the lights came on, the blonde Omega was strapped across a rolling cot. The doctor's arms were pulled above his head- Sherlock could see his arms minutely trembling from the strain as the Omega tried to pull free, and each of his legs were securely fastened in a set of stirrups, leaving the poor doctor spread open for the Alphas- and Sherlock...

A heavy feeling settled itself in Sherlock's stomach as he saw the protruding purple plug nestled between the doctor's legs as the platform began to rotate towards him. He caught the look of terror in the blonde's eyes Moran's voice rang throughout the room. "As always, our last item of the evening is always the most special, therefore requiring a different kind of care," he chuckled through the speakers. "Number thirteen is still unbroken and is graciously waiting on one capable Alpha to subdue him... Before we start the bidding, let's just see how feisty thirteen can be."

Sherlock watched one of the Betas dressed in black emerged from the dark, going to stand next to the blonde's left leg and making it impossible to see the Omega's face until the platform slowly rotated back around. The Beta reached down between the blonde's legs and firmly grasped the purple plug, pulling it nearly all the way out of the doctor- who arched off the cot as much as his binds would allow until the plug was forcefully shoved back in. He began to struggle against his restraints in earnest, clearly not as dazed as the Omegas who had been brought out before. 

Sherlock let out a low growl as he watched the Beta continue working the plug in and out of the struggling doctor. He stood from his seat, getting as close as he could to the window between him and the army doctor, and just as he reared back his fist in an attempt to break his way through the glass, Moran instructed the Beta to stop. "I believe Number thirteen has piqued enough interests. If you're interested in seeing his pleasure through until the end of his approaching heat, the bidding will begin at one million."

Sherlock could not have reached the silver button fast enough. He watched as several other lights flashed along with his own, listening as the amount of money grew higher and higher until only he and one other Alpha seemed to remain. "Five million," Moran called out through the intercom. Sherlock's hand hovered just over the button, waiting to raise the bid if the other Alpha called his bluff. He watched as the blonde doctor- whose struggling had all but ceased- closed his eyes and took several long breaths. Sherlock kept his eyes on the blonde as the crackle of the intercom rang in his ears, "Looks like the luckiest Alpha of the evening is number eleven!"

**DrarryTLA**

John's body was on fire. He could barely keep his eyes open through the haze of the heat overwhelming him. He hadn't experienced an unsuppressed heat since before he enrolled in the army, and his weakened physical state was not helping him stay focused. He was supposed to be escaping. He should have fought harder against his restraints when that Beta began to... He shuddered at the thought, feeling disgusted with himself for nearly succumbing to his body's need to be filled... 

"Come along, Johnny boy," Urich said as he pulled the doctor up from the cot. "Your new Alpha will be expecting you."

John could barely muster the strength to turn his head away from Urich's breath in his ear as he felt his heart drop to his stomach. He'd been sold to an Alpha. His induced heat was scorching him from the inside, and he would be left to the devices of an Alpha when he would be at his most vulnerable. How would he defend himself? How could he fight the Alpha off and have any chance of escape when his arms felt like lead after being tied up and his body was telling him to submit to the first knot he came to?

Urich was carrying him again, down the many hallways of the building and back towards the room where John had been undressed. He willed himself not to panic as the overbearing scent of an Alpha reached his nose and he unwillingly whimpered. "Excited are we?" Urich asked darkly opened the door. John curled into a ball as soon Urich dropped him onto the bed in an attempt to keep his belly well protected. Urich took the plug from it's place inside John, and the poor doctor hated himself for whimpering at the loss as the Beta leaned down to whisper in John's ear, "Until we meet again." And just like that he was gone, leaving John naked and trembling to wait for the arrival of the Alpha who paid for him. The scent of Alpha grew thicker and thicker until the door of the room was opened, a tall figure approaching John with purpose. He turned away from the stranger, fighting his instincts to uncurl and submit himself to the delicious smelling Alpha.

John felt the warmth radiating from the Alpha as the moved even closer. He braced himself in preparation to try getting away, but before he could piece together what was happening, he felt a thick coat wrap around him as he was lifted bridal-style. The last thing he saw before he succumbed to the haze of his heat was a set of dark eyes and angled cheekbones.

**DrarryTLA**

John awoke to the feeling of sweat causing his skin to stick uncomfortably to the sheets beneath him. He felt the unbearable waves of need settling low in his stomach, causing him to whimper and press himself farther into the sweat-soaked sheets. He felt his own natural lubricants seep through the pair of loose pajama bottoms he-

John shot up into a sitting position, the sheets settling low over his waist. Sheets? Pajamas? He fought through the haze as his eyes scanned over his new surroundings, immediately realizing he was not in the room Urich had left him. This room, while bare like the room he'd been kept, obviously belonged to someone. He saw no pictures on the bedside table directly to his left or the dresser across the room on his right, but there was a wardrobe placed on the wall in front of the bed whose door was left slightly ajar due to the arm of what John assumed to be an old jumper sticking out from the bottom. 

John went to remove the sheet from around his waist when the strong scent of an Alpha flooded his senses; it was the same scent he smelled before he passed out- a dark, musky scent that caused a fresh wave of lubricant to spill from his entrance. He moaned as he caught the scent everywhere- on the sheets, the pillow, the room, even his own heated skin. The scent was unbelievably thick, so much so that he could practically feel it on his tongue as he let out another moan. "Fuck," he mumbled through gritted teeth a his heat decided to attack with a vengeance. He fell back onto the bed, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands as he rolled back over onto his belly and tried not to thrust his hips into the mattress below him. "Dammit," he growled biting his lip, trying to hold back another moan as he heard voices outside the room. 

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" exclaimed a voice John had never heard before. Then he turned his head to the door as a voice he recognized answered the first. "I told you my intention." John shuddered at the deep voice. Could the Alpha who bought him really be the tall man he'd met in the lobby? He didn't even know his name...

"Well, I didn't think you'd actually bloody go through with it," yelled the first voice. John heard a thump as something was dropped onto a table or some other hard surface on the other side of the door. After a pregnant pause, the first man sounded much more calm, but. "Alright, I trust that you know what you're doing. I brought what you asked for. Please call when you can." After a few more seconds of silence, the sound of a door slamming led John to believe that the owner of the first voice had departed. He listened as a set of footsteps approached the door of his room. The door began to open, and John slowly sat up to watch as the Alpha from the lobby approached the bed with a small black duffel bag. "Who are you?" he asked without breaking eye contact. He could not trust the Alpha before him and again fought his instincts to turn over and present himself.

"I'm the Alpha who got you out of the Ring," the brunette said as he stopped at the foot of the bed, looking John over. John felt as if those eyes were seeing through to his very core, causing the heat in his belly to worsen, but he did not allow that to show on his face- at least, he hoped not.

"That's not what I asked." John was quite proud of how his voice remained steady.

"Yes, I am quite aware," the Alpha said as his eyes continued to roam over the doctor's form. He made no move to get closer... And in fact, he appeared to be as unaffected by John's heat as the army doctor was very affected by the powerful Alpha scent surrounding him. Was he not good enough for the handsome Alpha? Did he smell unappealing? Was he a broken Omega that could no longer attract an Alpha?

John clenched his fists in the sheet around his waist, deciding not to dwell on those questions. It didn't matter the tall stranger was unaffected by him. Wasn't it better for the Alpha to leave him alone?

"What do you want with me?" John asked as he eyed the black duffel bag, getting back to the task at hand. His mind went to all of the horrible things that could be in the bag- unpleasant things that would cause him a lot of pain. Was this Alpha just messing with his mind so that he could spring without warning? John had never known an Alpha to be so close to an Omega in heat and not immediately try to dominate...

"I'm not here to hurt you," the tall male said. "If I wanted to do that then I would've done it already." He tossed the duffel bag into John's lap, nodding down at it pointedly. "That's for you to... take care of yourself until this heat wears off. As soon as it ends we'll-"

"Why are you doing this?" John interrupted as he unzipped the bag, inside he found a quite large collection of dildos in varying colors and sizes, several bottles of water to keep him from getting dehydrated, and granola bars for energy and sustenance. "Why don't you-"

"Don't insult me," the Alpha said in annoyance. "I may be an Alpha, but I am _not_ controlled by my biology... I have offered you the opportunity to see yourself through this heat without the fear of being taken against your will. A simple thank you would suffice. If you'd like me to behave as a brute then I-"

"Thank you," John said with small chuckle, which then turned into a long moan as another wave of heat coursed through his veins. He bit his lip, staring down into his lap instead of making eye contact with the Alpha. "S-sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't apologize," the Alpha said after a slight pause. John heard him spin on his heel, retreating to the door. "As long as you're here, you don't have to worry about me taking advantage of you," he said without turning to look back at John as he opened the door. "The name is Sherlock Holmes. If you need anything I'll be right outside." 

Sherlock's departure left John with more questions that he decided to push out of his mind as he threw the sheet from his body and tore the pajama bottoms away, unable to stand the way they clung to his form. He threw his hand into the duffel bag and pulled out the first toy his fingers wrapped around. He quickly shoved the bright blue dildo into his aching entrance and keened loudly, his whole body trembling in relief. Burying his face into the Alpha scented pillow, John allowed himself to give in to his heat as he tried desperately to take the edge off...

**DrarryTLA**

Once Sherlock was out of the room, he released the breath he'd been holding as he made his way across the flat and back to the kitchen table where his latest experiment lay waiting. He was honestly surprised with how much the Omega in his bedroom was affecting him. He could barely stand to breathe when every breath was laced with the delicious scent coming from the army doctor. His mind was racing but not in the way it usually did- twenty thoughts or more were always fighting for his immediate attention... but now, the only thought his brain could be bothered with was the Omega in heat just one room away.

Sherlock growled in frustration as he sat down at his experiment. "I better than my biology," he said as he peered into his microscope, trying to concentrate his mind on anything but the blonde doctor- whom was probably stuffing himself with one of the toys Sherlock had asked Lestrade to bring by. Surely the blonde knew that those would not satisfy him the way a real Alpha could... 

Like Sherlock could.

Sherlock pulled his head back from the microscope, eyes roaming to where he could see the door to his room. He balled his hands into fist, nearly drawing blood as he tried to remain focused and pull himself from his biological haze. He tore his eyes from the door, looking to the stairs that led down to the flat of his landlady. Perhaps it would be best for him to get some fresh air...

Sherlock made it across the flat in seconds. He picked up his coat which was folded over the couch and went to pull it on. He was securing his scarf around his neck and made it down the stairs in record time; however, as he tried to take the last step down from the stairs to head to the door, he stopped. He looked back up the stairs, imagining the Omega upstairs left to fend for himself. He was vulnerable and in a new place... Sherlock couldn't just leave.

Sherlock removed his scarf and sat down on the bottom steps. He was at a safe distance from the pheromones plaguing his mind while remaining close enough to hear anything that might go wrong. He steepled his hands under his chin and decided to visit his mind palace. He could be sure everything he learned at the Ring was well-organized when finally reported back with his brother and Lestrade...

**DrarryTLA**

"Myc?" Greg called as he walked into the manor that he and Mycroft called home. He shrugged his jacket off and hung it up in the small closet to his immediate left. Mycroft's jacket was hanging up as well. "I'm back!" When he got no answer from his husband he figured the man was up in his office tying up loose ends from their Ring expedition.

As Greg made his way to their rather large kitchen to prepare himself a turkey sandwich, he found himself thinking again of his little announcement earlier. He hadn't realized talking to his developing child had become such a habit to him already, but he supposed that with the risks surrounding his pregnancy he wanted to spend as much time with his child as possible since their futures were not set in stone. He smiled down at his stomach as he loosened his tie, an overwhelming feeling of joy spreading throughout his entire body now that the weight of his secret had lifted. Honestly, keeping his nine week pregnancy a secret from Mycroft had been torture. He was glad to have it out in the open now.

Greg toed off his shoes next to the marble-top island before directing his attention to the fridge where he pulled out the freshly sliced turkey, cheese, mustard, lettuce, and the gherkins that Mycroft could not stand. He settled down at the stool he usually sat at when he and Mycroft got to eat breakfast together and prepared his sandwich, chuckling as his stomach growled really loud. "I'm working on it," Greg smiled patting his stomach. Recently, he'd been imagining that his baby was telling him that he or she was hungry whenever his stomach growled. It may have been a silly habit, but no one else would ever find out.

"Working on what?" Almost no one then.

"Making a sandwich," Greg said he spread some mustard on his top piece of bread. His breath hitched slightly as a pair of warm, familiar arms wrapped around him from behind. "And because I know you're going to ask," he said pressing himself back into his Alpha's embrace, "I was talking to my stomach." He reveled in the rumble of Mycroft's chest against his back and the heat radiating between them as he took a huge bite of his sandwich. 

"I wasn't going to ask," Mycroft whispered against the shell of Greg's ear. He spread his palms against his husband's stomach, easily working one beneath the fabric of Greg's white button-down until his left palm met warm flesh. 

Greg's back arched forward at the intimate display while he nearly choked on the food in his mouth. He swallowed the bite he'd taken and set his sandwich down on the counter before abruptly turning the stool around and throwing himself into his husband's arms, catching the older man by surprise. Mycroft gave him a questioning yet amused look. "I can eat later," Greg mumbled as he captured Mycroft's lips with his own.

Mycroft, who had only intended to check on his husband after the stressful day they'd had, was very pleased with the direction this was going. He settled his hands on Greg's hips and pulled him closer, allowing the younger man to wrap his legs around him. Mycroft whispered Greg's huskily against his neck as he lifted his beautiful Omega- hands firmly holding his arse- and began to carry him out of the kitchen until Greg whispered in his ear, "Let's stay down here."

Mycroft did not need to be asked twice.

**DrarryTLA**

Sherlock wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been in his mind palace, but a loud crash from upstairs swiftly caught his attention. He was back up in the flat within seconds, throwing open the door to check for intruders- an illogical impulse given that he'd been perched on the stairs. He scanned the living room and hurried back to check the kitchen, catching sight of the time on the microwave- he was in his mind palace for nearly two hours.

Pleased that there was no threat in the flat, Sherlock allowed himself to approach the door to his room. Fortunately, the delicious scent coming from the room was not clouding his mind with arousal the way it had before. He needed to be sure the blonde was alright, and any lust he felt in regards to the doctor was pushed to the background until he could make sure everything was okay.

Any attempt to call out to the doctor before opening the door were lost when Sherlock heard another crash. He threw the door open, immediately taking the scene before him. The sheets and pillows were thrown from the bed, the contents of the duffel bag poured onto the floor (obviously the source of the first crash), and the blonde Omega was... no where to be seen. Sherlock moved closer to the bed knowing that the strong Omega scent still permeating in the air meant that the doctor was close. 

"Fuu... FUCK!"

Sherlock barely had time to duck his head as one of the toys he had brought for John came flying from the other side of the bed. He hurried around the bed and saw the Omega down on all fours facing the wall, his whole body trembling and sweaty, arse presented deliciously to Sherlock- who felt his own pupils dilate as his very interested member hardened. He bit his lip and bent to lift the Omega carefully, trying to ignore how warm the doctor felt in his arms, the he keened and moaned at being held by an Alpha. "What's wrong?" Sherlock asked as he laid the Omega back onto the bed, barely able to pull the doctor's hands away from where they'd clung to his shirt. "Are you hurt?"

"Sher... Sher-lock?" the blonde asked, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. His glazed blue eyes cleared minutely in recognition as he looked up at the Alpha who had saved him. 

"What happened?" Sherlock tried again as his eyes raked over the blonde's naked form looking for sign of injury. He saw none, deciding to ignore the way his eyes lingered on the Omega's still-hard erection- which was an impressive size for an Omega.

"It's n-not... w-working," the blonde bit out through another moan.

Sherlock looked around at the state of the room, sheets and toys strewn everywhere in what now appeared to be frustration. "You haven't been able to orgasm," he concluded as he looked into the Omega's now-tearing eyes.

"N-no," the blonde gasped as he clung to Sherlock's arm. "Ca-can you..." But before he finished, he bit his lip and averted his eyes in shame.

Sherlock, compelled by the discomfort radiating from the omega's very being, gently grabbed his chin. "You think I might be able to help," he stated softly. His deduction was proven correct when the blonde moaned and nodded his head minutely, his striking blue eyes heavily dilated and full of desperate hope. "That sentiment is a direct result of your heat; it's perfectly naturally to seek companionship," Sherlock tried smiling to ease the Omega's mind. "I purchased you to ensure that another Alpha would not be able to take you, and I do not intend to have you against your will."

"P-please," the doctor whispered. He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. "I... I don't kn-know you... but-" He reached a trembling hand to Sherlock's cheek, "I can tell... that you are n-not like other Alphas."

Sherlock gently pulled the Omega's hand from his cheek, calculating eyes raking over the scene once again. Two hours was a long time to be denied climax- especially to an Omega who was so far progressed in estrus- whether it was induced or natural. Sherlock supposed that a blood test would help him figure out how the heat had been induced given that he had not been able to see any injection sights...

The Professor had access to a large array of medical supplies and equipment. It would not have been outside of his capabilities to create an enhanced hormone to both trigger a heat and deny an orgasm without the presence of an Alpha's knot- and Sherlock could not deny his own interest in the blonde before him. He had not been subject to feelings of desire that strong since the dark days of his past where he would do anything for his next fix. "What's your name, Doctor?"

"J-john!" the Omega moaned.

"I will help you, John," Sherlock said as he began to unbutton his shirt. "But as soon as this heat passes, I will require your full assistance and cooperation."

John nodded his head in acknowledgement as he sat up and immediately went to unbutton Sherlock's trousers. He whined in need as he pushed the detective's pants and trousers down to free his- very impressive- erection. "S-so big," he moaned, eyes closing in delight as his hands wrapped themselves around the delicious girth of his Alpha savior.

Sherlock inhaled sharply at the feel of John's hands on his member, his trousers pooling around his feet. He tossed off his shirt, and grabbed the doctor's blonde hair, pulling him back and causing his eyes to open. "Do you think you'll be able to take it all, John?" The soldier moaned in response to the rough-handling, nodding enthusiastically in response. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Sherlock asked next, bending low to whisper it in John's ear. He pushed John over on the bed so that he could take his place and pulled John back over to straddle his waist. He knew allowing the Omega to be on top would give John the ability to go his own pace and a feeling- however small- of control.

John reached below himself to grab Sherlock's member with one hand while his other hand found its way to the Alpha's chest as he aligned Sherlock with his slick entrance. "Th-thank... you," he said as he began to slowly impale himself, moaning and keening as he lowered himself all the way down until his buttocks rested on the top of Sherlock's thigh.

Sherlock desperately fought the urge to thrust up into the blonde while he sat still adjusting to the much bigger intrusion than he'd been accustomed to. He settled his hands upon John's hip, giving a gentle squeeze as the Omega circled his hips experimentally. "Oh, f-fuck," he whimpered, his voice full of need as his hands spread across Sherlock's chest. He lifted himself slowly and sunk back down, repeating the action several times- each time going faster and faster until he was a babbling mess. Sherlock began to thrust up with every bounce down the doctor made, reveling in the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He could feel his knot beginning to form.

"S-s... so cl-close," John bit out as leaned forward- changing the angle of Sherlock's thrusts- and gasped at the new sensation. "R-right... there!"

Sherlock growled lowly as the doctor moaned and bent his legs to plant his feet more firmly on the bed so that he could thrust with better leverage. John appeared to appreciate the change as he screamed loudly, spilling between their two bodies as Sherlock maintained his hard, hurried thrusts, his knot catching on John's rim with every thrust. Riding it out as his muscles continued to contract around Sherlock, he screamed once more as the Alpha finally came with a growl as his knot caught and locked him inside the doctor's warmth. "Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck," John fell limply forward and moaned, feeling himself grow full as Sherlock spilled inside him. He had forgotten how good it felt to have a knot filling him up- but then again, he hadn't experienced a full heat in years... "Thank you, Sh-Sherlock," he said softly, too sated to feel embarrassed now that the haze of heat was momentarily clear. "And... I'm s-sorry."

It took a moment for Sherlock to be able to respond as the first wave of his orgasm finally ceased- he knew it would only be a few more seconds before a second round would hit. "It's all fine," he said as the blonde settled over his chest, not seeming to mind his own drying spunk between their bodies. "Try to sleep. It will take forty-seven minutes for my knot to finally go down."

"Forty-seven...?" John questioned, his eyes growing tired now that he had been sated. "Damn," he said with a whimper as another round of Sherlock's spunk spilled inside him. Sherlock was definitely not like any Alpha that John had ever met...

"Sleep," Sherlock instructed. "I'll get fresh sheets and clean up when I can."

John exhaled slowly as he allowed the rise and fall of Sherlock's chest to lull him to sleep, his last thoughts centered around the brilliant Alpha whom had saved his life and brought him home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the explicit scene! I was trying to get it done for updating purposes!!! Please know that the other ones I include will most likely be MUCH better. :-)


End file.
